The Rock of Kuthian
by Laveycee
Summary: This is what I think is in the Vault of Souls.  I'll continue this until it's done, even if it's after Inheritance comes out.  Don't read if you haven't read Brisingr!  You have been warned.  BTW, this is rated T b/c I'm paranoid.
1. The Vault of Souls: Finally Found

The Rock of Kuthian

**Author's Note: Any misspellings are entirely my fault. I will try to go back and fix misspelled words or grammar errors, but…I'm rambling now. Please don't read unless you've read Brisingr!**

_So, this is the Rock of Kuthian. I somehow expected something…._

_Grander, little one?_

_…Yes._

Eragon and Saphira look at the Rock of Kuthian. So many things had led them there. Solembum's advice had helped the Rider and dragon to discover the "weapon" under the Menoa tree, and had found brightsteel. They didn't know what they would find in the Vault of Souls, but they had to find out.

Eragon nervously approached the gigantic cliff. _Should I yell my name? Say it normally? Whisper? What should I do, Saphira?_

The blue dragon looked at him. _Say your name normally first. Then….we shall see._

"My name is Eragon Bromsson, or Eragon Shadeslayer." Eragon held his breath, and….nothing. "It didn't work! Blast it!"

**(Hi. It's me, the author. Just a random thought, but isn't it weird how "blast" is a bad word? Just saying…)**

Inside the Vault of Souls, many voices are whispering.

_Eragon Shadeslayer? _One voice says excitedly.

_He also said "Eragon Bromsson", _a second voice huffs.

_He spoke his name. That much has been fulfilled. I believe that we should reveal ourselves. _A third voice says, sounding wise.

_Enough! _Says a voice that sounds so powerful, so _in-charge, _thatall of the whispering voices quiet. _We shall open the door and reveal ourselves to this new Dragon Rider, this Eragon Shadeslayer._

**What's going to happen now, you might wonder? Well, you'll just have to wait. I don't really know where this story is going yet, but I know what happens, if that makes any sense.**


	2. The Vault of Souls: What's Inside

**Now you can stop telling me that chapters one and two are duplicates! And it's not my fault-FanFiction decided to annoy me. Who or what is talking in the Vault of Souls? Maybe I'll tell you this chapter-I don't know yet. I don't own Inheritance, and no amount of begging will get Christopher Paolini to give it to me. **

* * *

><p>Eragon stares at the door, trying to make it open by sheer force of will. <strong>(Or by burning a hole in it. Whichever. I thought this might sound weird if it wasn't an AN.) <strong>

_Eragon, you couldn't have expected it to be this easy. If life was easy, then Galbatorix would be dead and peace would reign…and Oromis and Glaedr wouldn't be dead. _Saphira looks like sadness is what she is. She still couldn't believe that Glaedr, her teacher and eldest sane individual of her race, was dead. She also knew that Eragon was dealing with being "in charge" of the order of the Riders. _As long as he doesn't have to make a speech in front of people, he'll be fine-at least, he won't look like a fool. _

_I heard that, Saphira. And I'm not a fool-I'm just afraid of speaking in front of people, for everyone is at the mercy of the people. As someone wise once told me, _Eragon teased.

_I'm-what was that?_ Saphira cocked her head to listen to the rusty sound of gears turning. It grated on her eardrums.

Inside the Rock of Kuthian/ Vault of Souls, whichever makes you not throw rotten fruit at me…

_Open the door, _Bid'daum commands.

Nobody argues, for who are they to argue with the one who helped create their entire order? None of them, for Bid'daum was the first, and, as many believe, the most important dragon.

**(Some may be wondering, isn't the first Eragon and Bid'daum dead? The first Eragon is, but think back on Brisingr. Isn't Glaedr dead? How is he still alive? I'll state the answer later, but there's the hint.)**

_The door slowly opens._

_Enter, Saphira Brightscales and Eragon Shadeslayer, _Bid'daum says.

_Saphira…._

_Let's enter, little one._

Saphira and Eragon cautiously enter the Vault of Souls…and gasp at what they see. Sunlight glimmers off of glowing jewel-like objects.

_Are those…._Eragon starts.

_Elundari, _Saphira finishes.

**(****I don't know if I spelled that correctly.)**

_We have been waiting for-_

_Years! _A smaller Elundari interrupts._ Oops. Sorry, Bid'daum._

_That is all right, small one. We have been waiting for you since Galbatorix gained power. My Eragon created the Vault of Souls. Only the leader of the Riders have known this secret; however, we used our magic to wipe the location from Vrael's mind. We regret that now, as he might still be alive if he had come here to take sanctuary. _

"Is that why Oromis said that the name was familiar?" Eragon asks.

_Yes. Oromis was told by Glaedr, who knew after Vrael told him. Oromis was captured by the Forsworn when Vrael told Glaedr. When we used our magic, we accidently left some knowledge of the Rock of Kuthian in Oromis's mind, it seems. However, in this case that is a good thing._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued, as I want to get this out before Monday. And I'm sorry that this isn't longer. I have no clue where I'm going with this now.<strong>


	3. The Vault of Souls: The Decision

**A/N: Thank you to the following people for reviewing! Hot baked potato soup(it tastes better than it sounds-I'll post the recipe on my profile soon) for all of you!**

**Replies to reviewers:**

**: I like the little Elundari bit too. I've had that happen…and I'm "ashamed" to admit that I've done that as well….**

**Squidcats: I'll take it under consideration, but it'll take a while to get into the habit.**

**Skamikaze: I've gotten that advice before, and I have read stories where the authors just put things like (1) and explained them at the end, but that confused me sometimes-especially as I read the story from my 3DS.**

**And to anyone who told me that the old ch.2 was ch.1 again, I know, and it took some trial and error before I PMed and they helped me big time. So thanks!**

**Back to the story…**

_ Obviously you are confused. _Bid'daum sighed._ I can understand that. You believed we were in Galbatorix's possession, did you not? _(1) _The elves and the last few of the Riders-Brom included-helped to hide us years ago. Where is Brom?_

Eragon looked sad and embarrassed. "Brom died saving me from the Ra'zac. If I had known what I know now, I could have saved him."

_ Do not blame yourself, Rider_, Bid'daum told him._ Even Dr. McCoy- _(2)

"Who's Dr. McCoy?" Saphira and Eragon asked in unison.

_ Um…nobody at all. Just some random person I made up to help you feel better, Eragon. My point is that nobody could have saved Brom-depending on where he was hurt and if the wound was poisoned._

"He was stabbed in the ribs and I think it was poisoned. I healed the outside but couldn't do anything for the inside."

_ Then there is nothing you could have done. Well?_

_ "Well what?"_(3)

_ Are you just going to stand there or are you going to pack us up and bring us to the Varden?_

"There are too many of you to pack!"

_Dragon Rider Eragon, you have much to learn. Here is what you must do: say this… _Bid'daum then told Eragon how to cast the spell that would create a way to carry all of the Elundaris in one small package-like item.

_Little one, we should return to the Varden with the Elundaris and inform Nasuada of them. That is if Bid'daum gives us permission?_

_ I give you permission, Saphira Brightscales._

**And this is the end, because my Muse has been killed…by someone….and yeah. I'm starting a new fanfic crossover with Mary Sues being arrested, and canon being destroyed for a bit. I'll try to post it before the New Year.**

**Thank you all for reading!**

_All known dragon eggs as of Brisingr are in Galbatorix's possession._

_I'm an Original Series Trekkie. A new one, but a still a Trekkie._

_From "Argument" by Monty Python._


End file.
